


From Terrifying To Mortifying

by DITRJay



Series: Between aTree and a Hard Place [1]
Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Gay, Insight, M/M, Two beautiful boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DITRJay/pseuds/DITRJay
Summary: A little insight to a little romance.





	From Terrifying To Mortifying

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning to a series so wonderful (probably horrible) you will cry from all the love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2REkk9SCRn0
> 
> Watch this first if you haven't, though you probably have though, but watch it again it deserves all the love

Soulmates were a thing. You knew when you met your destined one, or ones, the options seemed to forever expand. It wasn't just mentally though, it was physically. And by physically, your heart literally jumps out of your body. Though, it doesn't happen right away. It normally happens around the time you realize you're in love. Some lucky, others, not so much. When you think about it, its pretty terrifying. But when it happens, oh _boy_ , is it _mortifying_. Especially when you're not sure if your so-called soulmate has come to the same conclusion. Even more so when your heart is literally b-lining towards that person.

This, this moment exactly, is being lead by Sherwin. A young boy in eighth grade, who somehow, one way or another, realized he was in love with his classmate. Who just so happened to be the most popular boy in his grade, dare he even say school. He was smart, and an athlete. Caring but stern. Calm and collected. Not to mention handsome. All of this thrown into one package named Jonathan. While Sherwin was, sadly, a bit of a klutz. Yes he was smart. You had to be if you wanted to get into their school, but he was definetly no athlete. He was average height for his age, maybe even a little under, while the other was a few inches over. Sherwin was skinny but not bony. He was just average. Though he would say he excelled in the arts, but that was for another day.

Despite them being in what some might call different circles, they had actually talked quite a few times. Mostly for school projects, but other times to casually chat during their lunch. Even though they had had limited time interacting with each other, Sherwin was quite smitten with him. Apparently enough so that he had resorted to climbing a tree to watch him as he passed. Some might call it creepy and stalkerish, but Sherwin would call it... Creepy and stalkerish. But forgive the boy. This was the first time he acted this way. The first time he _felt_ this way. So when he almost gave himself away by knocking his ahead on the tree branch above, his heart came racing out.

Everything was fine. His heart stayed by him only slightly prodding him on. Though that lasted for all of two seconds until it took off taking its owner on a goose chase. Putting him in awkward position. Then an awkward and slightly risque position. Then launching the two into an even more awkward and majorly controversial position. Though very few people in their town were ever against any type of love, there were still the few stragglers that taught their kids those ways.

And the eyes from those kids. They stung with judgment. Jonathan realizing what the heart meant, _then_ realizing the stares. Sherwin noticing Jonathan's uncomfortableness, _then_ realizing he probably hated him, causing him to yank his heart away tearing it in two and running away. Hiding behind the very tree that had started it all. Half a heart in his hand. Hurting to no end. Tears trailing down his face, one after another. It was searing. Burning like the gazes had lit him on fire. It seemed like the end. No soulmate, even worse, no heart. He couldn't even have any other relationship without it. He had lost everything over this one situation and it left him seething in anger towards himself. If only he could have kept his feelings wrangled in. Plenty of people could. He saw it everyday. But of course he was one of the few who had trouble. He was forever alone with half his heart and eyes full of tears. Thats how it felt at least. It had only been maybe ten minutes. The bell for school had already wrung, but he figured he could skip an hour, or a day. He figured he could just camp out there and wallow in his feelings.

But apparently, Jonathan wasn't having any of that. Not when he had hid his own feeling away for months on end waiting to see any sign that the other had figured it out yet. He decided to take the slow approach though. The last thing he wanted to do was startle the smaller one. They had both been publicly outed infront of the less kind students of the school and he definitely was not going to push. Not when there was a chance that that could make it worse. So he crouched in front of him. Watched as he wiped his tears away. Hurting on the inside that he was partly to blame for that. He went to grab his hands, the hands that cradled the other have of the broken heart. But Sherwin pulled back. Jonathan looked up, smiling reassuringly. And as chance had it, thats all it took for the heart to be fixed, and for Jonathan's own to burst of his chest.

Sherwin's eyes went wide, a shaky smile on his lips. They definitely had a lot to talk about.


End file.
